My yellow eye's his yellow claw's
by hieislilgoth
Summary: Victor's found his mate but she's not going with out a fight. M for language and later smut!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok this kind of just popped into my head so I can't stop me fingers are just typing away!

I ran my hand that had been covered in blood throw my raven black hair I could see the face's staring harshly at my slim toned body that was no longer covered with the bullet proof vest. The whispers that I had heard and no longer cared to hear whipped around me as I walked to the showers. I slipped in to the freezing water spray watching the crimson strikes mix with the water after I washed my body and hair I lead angst the wall with my head lowered my dog tags between my breast I stared at them and got lost in my thoughts. I could hear the screaming smell the blood mixed with gun smoke and sand I had to let him get hit the bullet was meant for me I had been there before but he got in the way it was all slow motion the rookie disobeyed my orders he got in front of my shot getting hit with rapped fire from one of the tsarists. A knock on the door shot me out of my thoughts "major sanitclaire" the officer saluted I gave a nodded " the general wants you in his office now" with that he turned and left great just what I needed to be grilled on what happened out in the hot zone. I turned off the water drying my body and hair quickly rolling my long hair up in a bun and putting on cloths and headed out of the showers and to the genals office walking to the door I stopped there were eight other men in the room five of them smelt human two smelt like animals and the other made my eyes turn red and my throat burned I let a small growl pass me lip's as I open the door. "Ah major Sanitclaire" said general Alexander I saluted "sir" I said looking at him a ignored all the other men "Sanitclaire LIEUTENANT Markes is recovering well he should be able to return home soon" he said smiling at me "thank you sir is that all" I asked I could fell the eyes that either roamed my body or just stared at me "no Sanitclaire you remember general Stryker" the general said nodding to a man with short salt and pepper hair and a aged face he still looked like he did all those years ago how could one forget the man that forced her in to the arm forces at such a younger age and forgetting her all together. "How could I forget father" I said venom present in my voice a corise of gasps escaped the other men "Rayne my you've grown" Stryker said coming closer with his hand raised to shake my own I quickly toke a step back not taking my eyes off him "major" came Alexander's voiced it had a wronging to it. "what is the mining of me being here" I asked Alex sighed "your being moved to a special team sanitclaire Stryker will explain" Stryker came to the front of Alex's desk "Rayne iv put together a team of mutants and I want you to be part of it" he said smiling "you joking right and what makes you think I'm willing to join" I said looking past to Alex then to Stryker. "sanitclaire you don't have much of a chose threes been talk you know that and what happened with the mission in the hot zone they could have your head" Alex said coming around his desk and laying a hand on your shoulder the man that I had looked up to as a father want to get rid of me the only man that didn't judge me for what I was wanted me to go with the very and only man I hated I slapped his arm away and stepped father from both men Alex's face looked hurt "they can have my fucking head it's not my fault he was hit he got in the way I could of take that basted out and as for the talk I could fucking care less what the humans think you know none of them would work as hard if I wasn't here for them to try and show there better iv worked too hard for my title and then you let this asshole who left me here when I was 16 to be turned in to a harden Soldier to just turn up agine after 10 years I should rip your fucking heads off" I was beyond mad something I had learned to control years ago I could fell my sliver nails grow longer I knew my yellow cat shaped eyes burned with hatred and a low growl exspaed and I bared my razor sharp teeth. "Saintclaire control yourself" Alex said he was quick to asked he was in front of me both hands on my shoulder staring me in the eyes slowly I regained myself in time to see Stryker smiling. "Rayne you will keep your rank you'll even be allowed to leave the base if you fill then need you'll have nothing to fear all of my men are mutants threes even two that are like you in allot of ways" Stryker said pointing to the two men you smelt earlier "this is Jimmy and his brother Victor" he inerdosed the two brothers the shorted had dark hair that was fluffed up and an equally dark short bread he was toned and slightly tanned he was wearing a pair of soled black army pants and a white tank top with his dog tags the other brother was different he was taller with shorter but the same color hair he had mutton chops he had a smirk plastered on his face you could make out his fangs his body was bulit bigger and he's finger nails were long pointed and were stained a yellow color he two wear black army pants and a black tank top and his dog tags there was a pull towered him and I tor my eyes away before I gave in. "what do you say you have nothing to lose the pay is nicer then you have now" he said walking closer I looked at Alex and glared "fine but you or your men cross me the wrong way and ill slit your throat" I said looking at Stryker then his team Stryker smiled shaking my hand "we'll give you 30 min to pack major" with that I toke one last look at Alex and then victor and left.

Ok fingers hurt so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next chapter just for shannon who left me a great review as to the others that left me a review don't read my story if you don't like it then fine but other's do I don't need an English lesson I passed with an A!

I don't own X-men but I do own Sanitclaire!

Victor's POV

We finally got off the plain and it was about time if I had to listen to Wade go on and on I would of ripped out his fucking tongh not that anyone would have stopped me.

We were on a army base of course Stryker didn't tell us what we were here for or who or why the whole team needed to be there all he need was me and maybe Jimmy as back up the others were useless. We were lead into the General's office.

"Ahh General Stryker welcome" said General Alexander standing and greeting Stryker they shuck hands. They began to chat about random things that held no interes to me or the team.

Alexander had another officer retrieve Major Sanitclaire. Once the name left Alexander's mouth Stryker's face lit up he truned to all of us with a smile.

A few minutes later an amazing sent stopped just outside the door it smelt like it had just rained after a hot day frech and clean. Jimmy must of caught it to he had a look of surpie we both heard the small growl the door opened.

"Ah Major Sanitclaire" said Alexander she saluted she was beautiful she was about 5'9 with a slim body to mach he could see the muscles move under her tight black tank-top, black cotton skin tight pants they rested low on her hips, and her lased up combat boots. Her black hair was raped into a tight bun she had bright blue eyes she looked slightly like Stryker.

She and Alexander talked back and forth the sharpness of her voice and the sweet sent coming from her was making me hard and I could tell from jimmy movements the same was happening to him. I could see Wade and Dukes eyes wondering her body seeing that made him want to rip their eyes out of there fucking skull.

"How could I forget father" that statement brought me out of my thoughts there were a few gasps from the team. So she was Stryker's daughter this could be fun the way she said it was so much venom like the world father was poison to her. Her swift movement when she moved away from him she looked almost like a predator.

"Rayne IV put together a team of mutants and I want you to be part of it" Stryker said smiling her name fit her perfectly he could see himself calling it out when he toke her night after night as he broke her agine and agine.

She went off at both Stryker and Alexander her sliver nails grow smeller to mine but shorter the slit in her eyes thinned she was a mutant smeller to him she let out a growl and her teeth razor sharp just like mine oh ya this could be lodes of fun.

"Rayne you will keep your rank you'll even be allowed to leave the base if you fill then need you'll have nothing to fear all of my men are mutants threes even two that are like you in allot of ways" Stryker said and pointed to me and Jimmy "this is Jimmy and his brother Victor" she looked both of us over stating with the runt then she truned her eyes to me and I smirked as she looked my body over.

"Fine but you or your men cross me the wrong way and ill slit your throat" she said warningly. "We'll give you 30 min to pack major" she gave Alexander and me one last look then left the room.

Stryker let out a sigh "that could have gone worse" he said turning to us "men you are to keep your hands off my daughter" he said looking at me I grind back at him and looked at Jimmy.

Ok im going to end here sorry it's so short but work's geting in the way and i don't have much time to type nice reviw's pleas!


End file.
